My Wife, サクラ
by The Pelahap Maut
Summary: —padahal Ino hanya bercanda, ketika Sasuke—yang baru sadar dari komanya dan amnesia—bertanya tentang Sakura. / "Oke, oke, Sakura itu istrimu—puas?" / Sungguh, Ino benar-benar cuma asal bicara. / "Istri?" / ... tapi efeknya cukup signifikan—sepertinya. / canon; Alternate Timeline / M untuk amannya / chapter 3 APDET! XD
1. what? amnesia?

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke ada tiga hal paling menyebalkan di dunia ini.

Makanan manis, suara melengking Naruto di pagi buta,

…dan tentu saja—

—Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**a 2012 NARUTO FanFiction**

**.**

**My Wife, ****サクラ**

**©The Pelahap Maut**

**(—Rei-kun & Kurobara)**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**Canon—Alternate Timeline**

**Warning:**

**(Rate-M—for save)**

**Typo, (we're trying not to make it)OOC, ngaco, aneh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bagian dunia ninja manapun, misi tingkat B memang tidak seberapa sulit—apalagi untuk seorang ninja hebat seperti Uchiha Sasuke—cih, tidak sepadan dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang. Pada perang dunia _shinobi _yang berakhir empat tahun lalu saja, Sasuke sudah menjadi ninja yang luar biasa tangguh. Dan sekarang? Meski sempat mendekam di tahanan selama beberapa minggu, menjalani rawat jalan selama beberapa bulan, bukan berarti Sasuke bisa santai. Tetap saja baginya berlatih adalah hal yang paling ia sukai selain Itachi dan tomat.

Karena bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Tidak bisa diremehkan, dan—harus diakui—hebat.

Lalu, apa hubungannya Sasuke dengan misi tingkat B?

TRAAANG

SRIIIING

"Sasuke-_sensei_!" seru anak laki-laki berparas imut. Tubuh kecilnya gemetar hebat, memandang horor sosok pria berseragam _jounin _yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Pergi!" Sasuke menggeram kecil. Diaktifkannya _sharingan_ pada kedua bola matanya. Tangan kirinya bergerak, mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantung ninjanya.

"T-tapi, Sasu—"

"Aku bilang pergi sekarang!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Ia melirik _genin_ di belakangnya dengan bola mata merah itu. "Bawa Yuzu dan Genta juga, lalu pergi sejauh mungkin—cari tempat aman."

Sasuke kembali menggeram kecil ketika dirasakannya tak ada pergerakan di belakangnya. "Jun—"

"_H-hai_!" gelagapan, Jun segera memosisikan Yuzu pada punggungnya, kemudian dipeluknya Genta dengan sebelah tangan. "Ber-bertahanlah, Yuzu-_chan_, Genta-_kun_..." bisiknya lirih. Setelah menelan ludah dan memandang punggu Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, Jun menghentakkan kakinya—melompat dari dahan ke dahan, sebelum...

"LAWANMU DI SINI, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke mengayunkan _katana_-nya, mengarahkannya pada _nuke-nin _bertubuh gempal yang menjadi lawan mereka saat ini. "_Chidori nagashiiii_!" —dan ketika itu juga aliran listrik menyebar dengan jangkauan radius luas di hutan itu.

BBBLLLTTTZZZ CIP CIP CIP CIP CIP CIP

Namun detik berikutnya jurus favorit Uchiha terakhir itu terpatahkan. Dalam sepersekian detik, aliran listrik dan pendaran kebiruan itu lenyap tak berbekas. Sasuke melebarkan matanya tatkala disadarinya _katana_-nya telah digenggam dan sedikit ditarik oleh sang _nuke-nin_.

Pria dengan brewok lebat itu menyeringai sadis. "Mati kau," ucapnya seraya melayangkan kepalan tangan kirinya yang entah sejak kapan dipenuhi chakra kemerahan dan sengatan listrik.

Sasuke telah siap membalas serangannya dengan kecepatan yang sama sebelum ia menyadari satu hal; jurus yang _nuke-nin _itu layangkan bukanlah untuk dirinya—melainkan ditujukannya pada sesuatu di belakang Sasuke. Jauh di belakang Sasuke.

Jun—Yuzu, Genta!

_Shimatta!_

Sasuke melepaskan _katana-_nya, berlari mencoba menghadang kilatan chakra kemerahan yang melesat cepat.

DEG DEG DEG

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu tak terduga.

DEG

Yang Jun tahu, ia merasakan tekanan kuat di belakangnya—menghambat pergerakannya. "Ugh..."

DEG DEG

...dan tepat ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi... kedua iris safirnya melebar. "SASUKE-_SENSEI_!"

Segalanya tampak putih dan menyilaukan, begitu sunyi—seolah ia telah tuli.

.

.

.

_Jika aku bisa menjadi sebuah penghapus, aku ingin sekali bisa menghapus penderitaanmu. Meski akhirnya tubuhku akan semakin mengikis, namun aku akan bahagia bisa melihat mata itu kembai terbuka lagi. Aku tak peduli masa hisupku semakin habis jika aku tahu semua itu kulakukan hanya untukmu. Untukmu—yang telah membawa segala cinta yang kupunya—_

_._

_._

—_Uchiha Sasuke._

.

Bibir tipis itu akhirnya bertemu cumbunya. Saling diam tanpa berniat untuk berbagi kehangatan yang lebih ketika dua belah bibir pucat akhirnya ia raih. Tanpa memperdulikan debaran jantung miliknya, ketika tanda sadar sepasang bibir tipis itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Sekedar memberitahukan betapa ia merindukannya.

Jika ini sebuah dongeng penghantar tidur, bolehkah ia berharap sebuah ciuman mampu membangunkan tidur panjang sang pangeran?

Namun ini sebuah kenyataan, ketika sadar dari segala pengharapan palsunya, segera ia menarik tubuhnya dari jangkauan yang semula ia selami. Mencengkeram dadanya yang entah kenapa tak pernah hilang dari rasa sesak. Ia berbalik badan, segera meraih _handle_ pintu untuk menjauh dari harapan yang sepertinya sia-sia.

Haruno Sakura, tak bisakah kau untuk sedikit saja melupakan pemuda yang jelas-jelas mengacuhkanmu?  
.

.

Pagi itu terasa seperti biasanya untuk Sakura. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya bekerja di rumah sakit. Semua serba ia lakukan tanpa niat. Bukan. Bukan ia tak lagi menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai _iryo-nin_, hanya saja hatinya masih diselimuti kabut hitam mengingat ia berada dalam satu atap dengan seseorang yang telah membawa seluruh hatinya.

Ingin Sakura bisa kembali mengulas senyum ceria seperti kala orang itu masih sering ia sapa, meskipun sapaan itu hanya dianggap seperti angin lalu untuknya. Ia merasa bahagia saat itu. Di mana ia masih leluasa menatap mata arang memikat hati itu. Menikmati ketika tubuhnya seakan tersedot sebuah _genjutsu_ yang mencandukan untuknya.

Semua indah.

Itu dulu. Sebuah kenangan yang entah kenapa semakin membuat senyum miris tertoreh darinya. Miris melihat sosok pujaan hatinya itu tengah terlelap tak berdaya sendirian.

Sejak misi _rank-B _dengan kelompok _genin _itu, Uchiha Sasuke koma selama hampir tiga bulan.

_Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sedang bermimpi bertemu keluargamu hingga melupakan kami di sini yang menanti untukmu?_

.

.

Basah dan lembut yang ia rasakan ketika ia mampu menggunakan satu alat indra yang ia miliki. Hingga kemudian sapuan napas hangat itu membuat hatinya berdesir—entah kenapa.

Sungguh ia penasaran akan hal yang baru ia dapat. Namun, ia tak mampu untuk sekedar membuka kedua mata obsidiannya maupun berucap. Kedua kelopak mata dan bibirnya seakan terkunci rapat. Ribuan kupu-kupu hitam yang tengah menaungi sebagian tubuhnya seakan menerbangkan serbuk malapetaka. Kedua tangannya berusaha ia gerakkan untuk menyingkirkan kupu-kupu hitam dari depan wajahnya. Ia ingin bergerak bebas, bukan terkurung dalam desakan makhluk-makhluk tak jelas ini.

Kupu-kupu yang semula seakan ingin memusnahkannya tiba-tiba berhamburan pergi dari tubuhnya. Berterbangan tak tentu arah ketika sapuan kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu berterbangan ke arahnya.

Ia tercengang takjub mendapati pemandangan aneh itu. Ini bukan tentang sebuah pohon yang tengah memamerkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya yang tengah berguguran. Melainkan pada sosok buram dimana kelopak berwarna merah muda itu berasal.

Ia berusaha menjangkaunya. Namun eksitensi sebagai klan terakhir Uchiha seakan tak mampu membuatnya untuk mengungkap siapa sosok buram itu. Ia menggeram kesal ketika ribuan kelopak merah muda itu semakin nakal menghalangi pandangannya.

Merah muda.

Sekilas ia hanya mampu menangkap helaian rambut yang bergerak seirama tiupan angin, sebelum cerahnya cahaya yang semula menguasai kornea matanya kembali menjadi kegelapan.

"Aaarrggghhhh..."

.

.

Yamanaka Ino terlonjak seketika mendapati teriakan dari tubuh yang selama ini tak bergerak. Ia terduduk dengan raut wajah tak percaya mendapati keadaan yang tengah terjadi. Bibir berpoles lipstik natural itu tak henti-hentinya bergumam tak jelas karena takjub.

Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan kelopak matanya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa suara yang baru didengar itu nyata, bukan hanya sebuah ilusi sesaat.

Tubuh yang selama ini seakan mati itu bergerak. Ia hidup kembali. Dan Yamanaka Ino terlalu antusias mendapati kelopak mata Sasuke—setelah hampir tiga bulan lamanya—akhirnya terbuka.

.

.

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke..." Ino memicing curiga terhadap sosok pemuda yang tengah menatap diam ke arahnya. Ia menggeram frustasi mendapati tatapan mendesak dari pemuda itu. "Ck, jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_. Masa kau tidak ingat apa-apa, sih?" teriak frustasi Ino pada akhirnya.

Pemuda di depannya menggeleng perlahan, membuat gumaman jengkel terlontar dari bibir _kunoichi barbie-like_ cantik itu.

"Kalau aku? Aku? Sasuke-_kun _ingat tidak?" tanya Ino seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat respon Sasuke yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan menggeleng sekali, Ino mendesah kecewa. "Aku Ino, tahu! Yamanaka Ino!" lanjutnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Keterlaluan sekali..."

Awalnya setelah ia yakini Sasuke telah sadar dari komanya, Ino ingin segera memberitahu sang _Godaime Hokage_, Tsunade, dan tentu saja pada sahabat yang selalu menanti ia kembali. Namun keadaan tak sesuai rencananya ketika bibir pucat itu berucap hal yang membatalkan niatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke lupa siapa dirinya. Lupa siapa teman-temannya, klannya, desanya, kejadian-kejadian penuh penderitaan, semuanya. Dan itu membuat Ino serba ingin tahu. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu bertanya tentang sosok berambut merah muda yang ia temui dalam mimpinya.

"Siapa?"

Ino meletakkan cangkir _ocha _yang ia bawa dari _pantry _dan memusatkan perhatiannya ketika pemuda itu kembali bersuara. Ia memicingkan mata ketika tak bisa menangkap ucapan yang telah terlontar. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya sedikit bingung. Ia kemudian memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin. Siap mendengar curahan hati—mungkin—dari pemuda yang dulu pernah disukainya.

"Aku ingat rambut merah mudanya—pendek—tersapu ditiup angin. Tapi buram."

Ino melotot. Bola mata biru lautnya seakan ingin meloncat dari sarangnya.

Merah muda.

Merah muda.

Merah muda.

Merah mu—

Begitu identik dengan sahabatnya yang sedang gundah gulana entah di mana. Dan seiring dengan otaknya yang mulai menangkap maksud pemuda itu, gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

Ini akan menarik!

Bola mata hitam arang itu semakin menuntut penjelasan. Menggeram kesal ketika gadis di depannya tak segera menyahut pertanyaannya—malah senyam senyum sendiri.

"Hei—"

"Namanya Sakura, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Eh?

Sasuke mendongak, menatap wajah Ino yang kini angkat suara.

_Jadi namanya Sakura_, pikirnya.

"... dia itu istrimu." —lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum geli, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tawanya.

"ISTRI?" Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Otaknya yang sedang amnesia itu berusaha mengolah pernyataan yang baru saja diterimanya.

Istri...

Istri...

Istri...

"Jadi aku sudah menikah," gumamnya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hmm? Iya, sudah kok. Belum lama, sih," sahut Ino melihat ekspresi bingung sekaligus tidak percaya terpatri pada wajah tampan di hadapannya. Lama-lama ia kasihan juga.

"Sekara—"

"Gyahahahahahahaha..." tawa Ino meledak seketika. Dipegang perutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lainnya menggenggam, menutup mulutnya. "_Hai, hai,_ Sasuke-_kun_. Kalian suami-istri—puas? Pppffffttt... kau ini ada-ada saja, ahahaha..."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Ino pikir ia bercanda? Sasuke tidak suka ditertawakan. Kenyataannya memang ia tak mampu mengingat satu hal pun—tak terkecuali makhluk merah muda yang dilihatnya dalam tidur panjangnya. "Ino—"

"Minum ini dulu. Baik untuk pencernaan Sasuke-_kun _yang tidak dipakai dalam jangka waktu cukup lama," potong Ino sembari menyerahkan cangkir _ocha _yang tadi dibawanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Jangan ke mana-mana, ya? Aku akan memanggil Tsunade-_sama_."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia hanya diam—menatap pintu kayu yang berbunyi '_blam' _kecil setelah ditutup oleh Ino.

Hening. Sasuke menyeruput _ocha-_nya penuh nikmat. Ah, rasanya ia tidak pernah minum dalam waktu yang lama. Ditolehkannya kepala _raven _beraksen pantat bebek itu ke kanan, menatap jendela ruang rawatnya yang terbuka, menampilkan langit biru dan burung-burung gereja yang beterbangan di sekitar dahan-dahan pohon.

Rasanya desa ini damai sekali. Sungguh, ia belum pernah merasa sangat bersyukur telah dilahirkan—seperti sekarang ini. Seolah ia tak pernah pulang dalam waktu yang saaaaaaangat lama.

Apalagi jika bertemu dengan istrinya nanti. Tidak sabar rasanya—

Ceklek.

Bunyi pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke—membuat pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu reflek menoleh ke arah pintu.

Bola mata hitam Sasuke melebar sejenak ketika pandangannya bersirobok dengan iris viridian sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan berbau obat itu. Sosok itu membuka mulutnya—berekspresi antara tidak percaya dan terharu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" —serunya.

Inikah sosok buram yang bergentayangan dalam tidurnya?

"Sa..."

Inikah—

"...kura?"

—istrinya?

.

.

.

.

**~bersambung~**

* * *

**Bacotan Authors :**

**Rei-kun : gimana nih, gimana? Jangan lupa ripiu yah! Kalo nggak, ntar Kurobara kutuk jadi kecebong, loh!**

**Kurobara : mending kan daripada dapat ciuman Rei-kun XDD**

**Rei-kun : *blush* kyaaaa**

**Kurobara : Jya, ripiu, teman-teman?**

**Sign,**

**The Pelahap Maut **


	2. truth or lie?

"Tsunade-_sama_."

"Ada apa, Ino?—kau tidak lihat aku sedang—"

"Sasuke-_ku_—ma-maksud saya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah siuman."

"_NANI_?!"

"_Sou desu wa, _Tsunade-_sama…_"

"…"

"…Uchiha Sasuke telah sadar dari koma."

* * *

**My Wife, ****サクラ**

**©The Pelahap Maut**

**(—Rei-kun & Kurobara)**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi saat itu. Sungguh. Rasa syukur dan lega luar biasa menguasainya—hingga _kunoichi _itu tak mampu menahan hasratnya yang selama ini terpendam. Gadis itu berlari menerjangnya—memeluk sosoknya dengan sangat erat. Beberapa kali dibisikkannya ungkapan penuh syukur karena Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Namun ada hal lain yang membuat kedua iris viridiannya terbelalak tak percaya saat itu. Suatu gestur—yang membuat jantungnya berdegub berkali-kali lebih kencang. Yaitu ketika kedua lengan Sasuke terangkat—membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi. Sakura hendak melepaskan dekapannya sebelum—

"_Gomen na_, Sakura," bisik Sasuke sembari mengusap-usap punggung _kunoichi _berambut sewarna permen kapas itu. "Kau pasti sangat kerepotan, ya."

Demi _senbon _Shiranui Genma, Sakura yakin orang yang tengah membalas pelukannya dan berbicara dengan lembut ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah dikenalnya. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke teman sekelasnya saat di akademi. Bukan pula Uchiha Sasuke yang satu tim dengannya ketika _genin_, apalagi Uchiha Sasuke—sang _nuke-nin _yang pernah beberapa kali berniat membunuhnya.

Pasti bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang itu.

Melihat orang yang tengah dipeluknya masih bungkam, Uchiha Sasuke berinisiatif melepaskannya. Kedua tangan yang semula melingkari tubuh gadis itu beralih menangkup wajah yang dipenuhi raut bingung dan tak percaya.

Wajah Sakura memerah kala tangan pucat itu mengusap pelan pipinya, membawanya mendekat hingga hembusan napas pemuda itu terasa menggelitik bulu kuduknya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf ya, Sakura, aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang baik untukmu." Bibir itu berucap lembut sebelum melepaskan pelabuhannya pada sepasang bibir di depannya. Singkat namun dalam. Dan entah mengapa begitu membuat jantung keduanya berdebar hebat. Kembali Sasuke memamerkan senyum tipisnya. "_Demo_, aku janji—mulai sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang siaga—siap antar jaga, dan selalu ada untukmu," tuturnya penuh kesungguhan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya penuh kebingungan. Sasuke memeluknya, lalu menciumnya, dan sekarang apa lagi? Pemuda itu menggombal dan bilang kalau—tunggu!

"S-su—suami—?"

Baru saja Sasuke membuka mulut untuk menjawab...

**BRAKK**

"SAKURA!"

Dan keduanya berpaling arah ketika dua sosok manusia serupa, muncul dengan raut wajah berlainan.

"Tsu—Tsunade-_shishou_—Ino!" seru Sakura setelah menyadari sang _Hokage _memasuki ruangan itu didampingi seorang _kunoichi barbie-like, _Yamanaka Ino. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang masih saja mendekapnya, seolah interupsi dari dua orang yang baru datang itu bukan masalah baginya.

"Hm..." Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau benar-benar siuman dengan kondisi fisik sangat bugar rupanya," ujar Tsunade sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Hei—!" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan melempar tatapan sebal pada Tsunade. "Kau siapa?"

"Namanya Senju Tsunade, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Ino dari balik tubuh Tsunade sambil melemparkan cengiran rubah. "Beliau adalah _Hokage_—pemimpin desa ini, juga seorang _iryo-nin _terhebat."

"_Hokage_?"

"Iya!" Ino berkacak pinggang. "Berkat Tsunade-_sama_ makanya Sasuke-_kun _bisa sembuh."

Sasuke mengerjap. Diperhatikannya wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu dengan seksama. "Benarkah?"

"Aa," jawab Tsunade sambil memegang bahu kiri Sasuke dan menekan-nekannya. "Sepertinya keadaan fisikmu memang sudah tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Tubuhmu bisa sembuh total begini saja sudah merupakan kabar baik atas pengobatan kritis saat pertama kau mendapat serangan itu."

Sasuke menelan ludah, membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga membuat orang-orang ini begitu mencemaskannya. "Apa—apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya sambil menatap Tsunade intens. "Apakah luka yang kuderita seserius itu?"

"Tentu saja, Bocah." Tsunade melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Kami sempat kehilangan harapan saat kau tak juga bangun setelah dua minggu. Sampai akhirnya anak itu—" jeda sejenak, Tsunade melempar pandangan pada Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Ino, "—dia merasakan aktivitas _chakra _pada otak dan jantungmu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. Tepat saat gadis itu juga meliriknya hingga pandangan mereka bersirobok, Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "_Souka_..."

"Tapi, bagaimanapun... aku menyayangkan efek lain yang cukup fatal itu, Sasuke." Tsunade melanjutkan. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menurunkan pandangannya—tampak murung. Kasihan juga pemuda itu. "Amnesia tidak bisa sembuh dengan muda—"

"_Daijoubu da_," potong Sasuke. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Tapi... rasanya aku telah melakukan hal yang keji—ada perasaan bersalah yang entah dari mana. Karena itu..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya Sakura yang kini memandangnya bingung. "...karena itu untuk sementara ini aku ingin menebus semuanya."

"Aa, begitu." Tsunade memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Sakura, aku akan menjadi suami yang leb—"

"Suami?" Tsunade mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu diliriknya Sakura dengan penuh intimidasi. Namun gadis bermata viridian itu hanya menggeleng dengan wajah memelas.

Dan Yamanaka Ino hanya nyengir kuda—memperlihatkan deretan giginya—ketika kedua iris keemasan sang _Hokage _mengarah padanya.

"Ehehe... hehe..."

.

.

.

Senju Tsunade meminum _sake-_nya dengan gusar. _Hokage_ kelima itu kembali menatap sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah tertunduk di hadapannya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis lain di sampingnya.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu tertunduk meski dengan raut berbeda dengan sahabat pirangnya. Terlihat jelas guratan kekagetan dari roman yang telah dilampirkannya. Tsunade yang tidak ikut andil dalam kekonyolan ini pun turut merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan murid kesayangannya itu. Tangan itu akhirnya terangkat memijit kepala pirangnya yang tengah dilanda pusing sebelum kembali memandang dua sosok gadis di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan, Ino..." _Hokage_ cantik itu menghela napas sejenak, "... dengan ucapan tidak masuk akalmu ini kau membuat segalanya jadi rumit. Apalagi bocah Uchiha itu dengan mudahnya percaya. Hahh... amnesia membuat kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat."

"Tsunade-_sama, gomen-nasai..._"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku, hanya saja..." Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya, diliriknya Sakura yang tertunduk sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan ini, 'kan?"

"A-aku—tentu saja, Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Ino tergagap. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalau dibiarkan saja, ingatan Sasuke tidak akan kembali.

Akan tetapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi...

Ah, Ino tahu.

Ditepuknya bahu Sakura, dan dipamerkannya senyum terbaik dalam hidupnya. Saat itulah Sakura tahu, hari-harinya akan menjadi sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara ketika ia melintasi pusat pertokoan Konaha. Dapat dilihatnya seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dengan _jumpsuit _oranye melompat ke arahnya dari atas atap toko sayur. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, semakin bingung ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya dengan cengiran rubah dan merangkulnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku dengar kau keluar rumah sakit hari ini," kata Naruto sambil meninju pelan lengan Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja?—malah keluyuran di sini."

Sasuke makin bingung. "Kau—?"

"Ah, iya, ya! Tadi Ino juga sudah bilang, sih—katanya kau amnesia, ya?" Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya dan menepuk kepalan tangan kanan pada tangan kirinya.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"Ahaha, _daijoubu'ttebayo_!" seru Naruto sembari memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. "Tenang saja, kami semua pasti akan membantu mengembalikan ingatanmu, kok!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_."

"EH? Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya imut. "_A—ari—"_

"Wah, sepertinya amnesia telah membuatmu jadi orang yang lembut, ya," ujar Naruto takjub. Diperhatikannya Sasuke dari bawah ke atas. Padahal secara fisik sama sekali tak ada yang berubah. Tapi makhluk di hadapannya ini sungguh bagaikan orang lain.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Un, un!" Naruto memicingkan mata dan mengelus dagunya. "Kalau begitu kita mulai pelan-pelan ya, Sasuke! _Hai'_, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan cita-citaku tidak pernah berubah—yaitu menjadi _Hokage_! Daaann... yang paling penting adalah—kita ini adalah teman satu tim sejak _genin_! Aku, kau, dan Sakura-_chan_!"

"Sakura?"

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto bersedekap. Senyum lebar tak lepas dari raut wajahnya yang senantiasa tampak ceria. "Kau sudah bertemu Sakura-_chan _belum?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei, Sasuke! Wah, kau sudah sadar rupanya," sapa Kiba antusias. "Kau tidur hampir tiga bulan, tahu. Bikin khawatir saja."

Sasuke menatap Kiba dalam diam. Bingung juga harus bicara apa ketika seorang yang seharusnya kau kenal kini menjadi sangat asing.

"Kiba," ucap Naruto dengan nada memperingatkan. "Sasuke tidak ingat. Dia amnesia, tahu."

"Eh? _Hontou ka_?" Kiba membelalak, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "_Jya, _kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "_Gomen_," lirihnya.

"Tidak apa-ap—APA KATAMU?" lagi-lagi Kiba menatap Sasuke intens, dan kali ini dengan pandangan takjub. Diendusnya aroma Sasuke dan sekali lagi ia mengerjap tak percaya. "Sulit dipercaya—Uchiha Sasuke begitu mudahnya mengeluarkan kata sakti seperti itu. Amnesia itu keren, ya."

"Tidak keren kalau kau sendiri yang mengalaminya, Bodoh," timpal Naruto.

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh, Bodoh."

"_A—ano..._"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkalkan ulang diriku, ya." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat aneh jika harus berkenalan ulang dengan sosok yang dulu dikenalnya sangat angkuh itu. "Uhh, Aku Kiba. Dari klan Inuzuka. Lalu ini _partner_-ku, Akamaru."

"Woof!"

"Kiba..."

"Ehehe... _sou, sou_."

"Kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Eh? Sakura..." Kiba mengingat-ngingat. "Sepertinya masih di rumah sakit. Kau tahu, dia _iryo-nin _yang sibuk. Apalagi sekelompok _jounin _baru kembali dari misi dan kelihatannya mereka butuh perawatan."

"_Souka_."

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menggeleng pelan. Enggan mengutarakan pertanyaan yang bermuara di otaknya. Antara malu dan bingung. Mungkin.

Mendapati raut tak mengenakkan dari sahabatnya, Naruto menyernyit heran. Menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya lengkap dengan cengiran, ia berujar lagi, "Ada masalah dengan Sakura-_chan, _Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

Kini bukan hanya Sasuke yang memfokuskan pandangannya kepada pemuda jabrik itu, melainkan dua sosok lain turut ikut memperhatikan mereka.

"Woof." Akamaru lagi-lagi menyalak ketika Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab apa yang menjadi perhatian mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke salah tingkah ketika beberapa pasang mata memandang lekat ke arahnya. Menghembuskan napas ia membalas tatapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak." Sasuke membuang muka mendapati kedua pemuda itu begitu antusias menanti kalimatnya. "... hanya saja aku lupa jalan pulang ke rumah—ma-maksudku, aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana rumahku," jujurnya pada akhirnya.

Gubrak.

Tawa Naruto dan Kiba pecah seketika. _Well_, wajar bukan—jika seorang yang sedang amnesia tidak ingat tempat tinggalnya?

"Akan kami antar," ucap Naruto memecah suasana di antara mereka. Meskipun tak luput kikikan masih tercipta dari bibirnya, namun ia cukup sadar dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ah, Ino-_san_," ujarnya ketika melihat sosok Ino berlari-lari kecil sambil menggeret tangan seseorang menuju arah ketiga pemuda itu.

"Chiee, mesranya~" Kiba berujar ketika Ino berhenti tepat di depan mereka sambil memamerkan senyum manis—masih menggandeng tangan kiri seorang pemuda berperawakan malas yang tak lain adalah Nara Shikamaru.

"Ehehe... _Etto_, _konnichiwa, _Sasuke-_kun_!" sapanya pada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari pemuda Uchiha itu. "Sedang mencari udara segar, ya?"

"Mana ada udara segar jam segini—di tempat seperti ini lagi—dasar gadis merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru sambil menguap kecil.

Ino men-_deathglare_ pemuda jenius itu sekilas sebelum kembali memamerkan senyumnya pada Sasuke. "Manusia yang kelihatan pemalas ini namanya Nara Shikamaru."

Sasuke membungkuk sedikit. "Uchiha Sasuke," katanya.

"Oi, oi, tidak perlu seformal itu, Sasuke." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kita sudah berteman sejak di akademi. Haah... amnesia benar-benar merepotkan."

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecut.

"EH—ma—_mendokuseina_~"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino memutar bola matanya sambil menyikut pelan perut Shikamaru. "Shikamaru memang selalu mengeluhkan berbagai hal."

"_Souka_..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-_kun _mau pulang dan beristirahat?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan Ino langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu. "_Jya, _ayo—akan kuantarkan ke apartemenmu."

"Aparte—" Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Ino meliriknya tajam. Ia menelan ludah dan membiarkan saja Sasuke diseret oleh Ino ke arah timur Konoha.

"Ino bilang ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan kita." Shikamaru angkat bicara ketika dua pemuda yang tersisa menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lekukan lutut yang dipeluknya sore itu. Semua pasang mata _rookie _dua belas menatapnya antara bingung, prihatin, juga tak percaya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa ketika Ino—saat itu menjelaskan segala-galanya pada mereka di alun-alun Konoha.

"_Demo_, Sakura-_san_—apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee setelah agak lama hening sejak Ino menerangkan keadaan Sasuke dan kebohongan yang tak sengaja ia ciptakan.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ino antusias, meski ada sedikit keraguan dalam kerlingan mata aquamarine-nya. "Kalian lihat 'kan bagaimana Sasuke-_kun _yang sekarang?"

"Dia jadi sangat menggemaskan," ujar Tenten dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"S-Sasuke-_kun _jadi sopan dan m-murah senyum," sambung Hinata. Ditatapnya Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidakkah itu bagus, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ahaha, iya, sih—tapi..."

"Sasuke jadi seperti orang lain." Shino angkat suara, dan saat itu juga semua mata tertuju padanya—termasuk viridian Sakura terlihat sayu sejak tadi.

"_Tashikani_... aku merasa Sasuke yang sekarang bukan Sasuke yang ada bersama-sama kita dulu—meski yang sekarang jauh lebih baik, menurutku." Chouji berkomentar setelah melahap habis keripik kentangnya.

"Nah—iya, 'kan? Bagaimana, Sakura?" Ino tersenyum miris melempar pandangan pada Sakura.

Sakura mendongak, melirik satu per satu teman-temannya. "Ke—kenapa aku?! Kenapa aku yang kena~?" rengek Sakura sambil kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ino menatap Sakura kasihan. "_Gomen ne, _Sakura. Tapi sekarang kau berstatus sebagai istrinya," ucapnya sambil membuat gestur tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Lagi pula Sasuke-_kun _yang sekarang lebih perhatian."

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya tanggung jawab untuk membantu memulihkan ingatan Sasuke ada pada kita—sebagai teman-temannya?" Sai menelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan genggaman tangan kirinya di depan dagu.

Sakura menghela napas.

Yang lain pun turut menghela napas.

"Dia benar," ujar Neji. "Menciptakan sandiwara seperti ini..."

"Tapi aku suka Sasuke yang sekarang," potong Kiba sebelum Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga."

"Un."

"_Sou'ttebayo_."

"Sakura-_san_?"

"..."

"Hahh... Ini akan sangat merepotkan."

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju apartemen Ino yang dipinjamkan untuknya dan Sasuke. Sebagai suami-istri, mereka sudah seharusnya tinggal bersama, bukan?—itulah yang menjadi landasan Ino untuk meminjamkan apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

Ia benar-benar lelah. Secara fisik—juga mental.

Sakura memang selalu menginginkan Sasuke seperti di dongeng-dongeng istana tentang pangeran yang baik hati. Tapi bukan dengan keadaan Sasuke amnesia begini! Rasanya ia telah melakukan kebohongan terkeji dalam hidupnya. Belum lagi jika suatu saat ingatan Sasuke kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi? Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan membencinya. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi—Sasuke akan membunuhnya karena saking bencinya pada Sakura.

'_IYA DAAAAA~_,' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin bulu roman merinding.

Setelah helaan napas untuk yang kesekiankalinya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu apartemen itu. "_T—tadaima," _ucapnya takut-takut.

Sakura hanya berdiri melongo di _genkan_. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan apa pun di tempat itu. Namun jantungnya seketika berdegub kencang ketika didengarnya langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari arah paling belakang. Pegangannya pada kenoppintu pun semakin kuat.

Lalu di sanalah Uchiha Sasuke muncul—dengan setelan kaus oblong dongker dan celana abu-abu sampai bawah lutut—tak lupa senyum lembutnya yang membuat lutut Sakura terasa lemas.

"_Okaeri, _Sakura."

Senyum itu,

tatapan itu,

—adalah yang selalu Sakura harapkan dari Sasuke tujukan hanya untuknya. Sejak dulu.

Ini benar. Ini seharusnya memang benar. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan teman-teman _rookie _dua belas; Sasuke yang sekarang memang lebih baik. Tapi...

—tidakkah itu egois?

Sakura memicingkan matanya, membalas senyum Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[bersambung]**

* * *

**Authors' Bacot:**

**Lalalalala~ #trollface**

**Rei-kun's talking here. Kurobara minta ngerjain cepet nih, karna banyak yang antusias katanya. Ahahaha wow, kita kaget juga sih readers suka ide ini, hehe...**

**Special thanks buat yang review chap kemaren;**

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Blue Chrysanthemum, cherrysakusasu, fa vanadium, Aden L kazt, hara mizuki, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Cherry Snow, Yuu.H, Lucifionne, just ana males login, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, Nyimi-chan, D3villaZ, lily hikari, Guest(1), Guest(2), poetry-fuwa, namika funabasyi, ferazmo, Ran Murasaki SS, triascita, Chintya Hatake-chan, Haruno Erna Chan, Ayano Futabatei, Anka-Chan, Sar Sakamoto Suwabe, FairyLucyka, scarlet uchiha, Mizuira Kumiko, akasuna no ei-chan, afi3, Ladychibby, Rieiolanthe, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno, Luchia Hiruma, giselle, Matsuo Michi-'aoi, Baby Kim, Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, Nina317Elf, xxxkshineiiiga21737, sasusakulover, Rinako, lee sica, anastasya regiana, Voila Sophie, Uzumaki Himeko, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Karasu Uchiha, Retno uchiharuno, Sami haruchi, Dyastari, senayuki-chan, Guest(3), SeiHinamori, FuRaHeart, dan semua silent readers jugaaaa #wink**

**review lagi? #winklagi  
**

**salam,  
**

**The Pelahap Maut  
**


	3. Home DOKI-DOKI Home

"_Okaeri, _Sakura…"

Senyum itu,

tatapan lembut itu,

perhatian itu,

—semuanya, adalah yang selalu Sakura harapkan sejak dulu.

Mestinya ia bahagia.

Mestinya…

* * *

**My Wife, ****サクラ**

**©The Pelahap Maut**

**(—Rei-kun & Kurobara)**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menenggelamkan seluruh kepala merah mudanya ke dalam air. Ia memainkan gelembung yang ia ciptakan melalui hembusan napasnya, dan mengangkat kepala setelah agak lama. Ah, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari berendam air hangat setelah seharian bekerja—mengusir penat dan meregangkan otot-otot kaku, juga pikiran yang mengganggu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menengadah, menatap langit langit kamar mandi. Pikirannya melayang pada diskusinya dengan _rookie _dua belas sore tadi. Apa benar tidak akan apa-apa? Apa mereka tidak keterlaluan? Resikonya terlalu besar. Ia merasa telah berbuat sangat jahat pada Sasuke.

Tapi bagaimana pun ia menepis rasa bersalah itu, keegoisannya muncul entah dari mana. Desanya akan lebih baik dengan Sasuke yang begini, teman-temannya akan lebih nyaman dengan Sasuke yang begitu, dan juga… ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merona. _Apa itu artinya Sasuke-kun telah membalas cintaku?_, jeritnya dalam hati.

Ketukan pintu kamar mandi membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sasuke memanggilnya dari luar, ia memejamkan matanya—berusaha mengatur kembali debaran jantungnya. "A-ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" sahutnya dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

Agak lama terdiam, Sasuke akhirnya menyahut, "Makan malam sudah siap." Hening lagi. "A-aku akan menunggu di meja makan."

—tuh, 'kan.

Siapa yang akan menolak Sasuke yang manis begini? Logika dan hati seolah tak lagi penting. Sosok di balik pintu kamar mandi itu benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke idaman semua wanita normal di dunia!

Makan malam berdua? Duh, rasanya seperti benar-benar sudah berumah tangga. "Un," jawab Sakura dengan suara riang. "Aku segera menyusul."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata obsidiannya dan menghela napas. Ditariknya sudut-sudut bibirnya, melengkung membentuk seulas senyum.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah beberapa kali pergi makan bersama Sasuke memang—terutama dulu, ketika mereka masih _genin_—tapi itu tidak hanya berdua. Ada Kakashi dan Naruto juga, tentu saja. Tapi makan malam bersama Sasuke kali ini berbeda dari waktu yang lalu-lalu. Oke, mungkin ini karena mereka hanya berdua. Ditambah lagi status palsu yang disandang keduanya dalam apartemen kecil ini. Ah, bikin malu saja.

Makan malam berlangsung hening tanpa ada satu pun yang berceloteh. Hanya satu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika memakan masakan suaminya, "Enak!"—sahutnya reflek, dan hanya dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih pelan dari Sasuke, lengkap dengan lengkung senyum manisnya.

Canggung, karena itulah Sakura memilih untuk diam. Dan mungkin Sasuke juga begitu. Ia belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan yang jelas-jelas sangat baru dikenalnya. _Amnesia pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan_, pikir Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke menatap heran sosok berambut gulali yang tengah membongkar lemari geser di kamar mereka untuk mencari _futon _tambahan. Dengan wajah merah padam, gadis itu bersikeras akan tidur di _futon _agar Sasuke bisa menggunakan tempat tidur satu-satunya di kamar itu dengan leluasa.

"Tempat tidur ini cukup untuk dua orang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke setengah bingung.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menahan debaran jantungnya agar tak terdengar Sasuke. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Sasuke-_kun _'kan baru sembuh. Butuh istirahat yang nyaman," dalih Sakura.

"Aku sudah sembuh, kok." Sasuke bersikeras.

Sakura menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"M-maksudku aku sudah sehat." Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan. Onyx-nya menatap ke arah lain, mencari-cari hal menarik lain selain wajah Sakura. "Jadi Sakura dan aku bisa tidur bersama," lanjutnya malu-malu dengan wajah merona. "Ka—kata Kiba—"

"Ja-jangan dengarkan kata Kiba!" potong Sakura gelagapan. Ia semakin bertambah gugup sekarang. "Baiklah, kita... kita tidur bersama."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Lampu apartemen itu sudah dimatikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya cahaya dari sang bulan yang mengintip dari celah udara tempat dua insan yang tengah berusaha meredam detak jantungnya.

Kasur yang mereka tiduri memang cukup untuk mereka berdua. Namun, tak cukup untuk sekedar merentangkan tangan—menambah jarak di tengah-tengah mereka. Yang ada, Sakura tak mampu lagi membendung debaran jantungnya yang semakin gila dengan lengan Sasuke yang melingkar protektif di pinggangnya. Hanya mengambil tidur membelakangi pemuda itulah jalan Sakura satu-satunya.

Mereka diam. Merengek kepada _Kami-sama _mengapa hal memalukan seperti ini bisa dialaminya.

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan setiap detak jantung yang menalu-nalu dari _'istri'_nya, terasa sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu, pasti setelah sekian lama mereka tidak tidur bersama seperti ini, rasa gugup itu pasti tak bisa dibendung. Namun, Sasuke berusaha menghapus perasaan gugup tersebut. Setidaknya ia ingin kembali merasakan apa yang dulu ia dan Sakura rasakan ketika tidur bersama.

Mungkinkah begitu? Mungkinkah tidak segugup ini ketika Sasuke belum amnesia? Beribu pertanyaan muncul bagaikan kunang-kunang yang menari dalam otaknya. Ah, pasti Sakura merasa gugup karena ia merasa Sasuke jadi seperti orang lain karena amnesianya. Pasti begitu. Ya, pasti karena itu. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke melihat kegugupan _kunoichi _dalam dekapannya.

Nyaman.

Mungkin inilah yang membuat Sasuke semakin terbuai untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh '_istri_'nya. Mengusik tidur Sakura dengan ciuman rasa sayang pada rambut gulali tersebut. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada celah di antara leher Sakura.

Oh, Sasuke... Tak tahukah perlakuanmu itu menambah seraut wajah merah yang semakin merah di wajah Sakura.

Namun, Sasuke tak bisa berhenti. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa menikmati _oase _yang ditawarkan '_istri_'nya lagi. Rasanya ia ingin menapak tilas pada ladang yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Kembali untuk menyemai benih yang pastinya akan meramai kehidupan mereka.

Tak mau membendung nalurinya, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh '_istri_'nya—membuat Sakura menatap bingung ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak—sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman panjang di antara mereka.

Ciuman agar merobohkan segala tembok kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke melumat sepasang bibir yang membuatnya haus. Menjelajah setiap detail bibir yang dulu pasti sering ia cicipi—mungkin.

Detak jantung keduanya saling bersahut. Menjadi latar belakang segala kebodohan Haruno Sakura ketika tak mampu mengembalikan segala rasional yang ia miliki ketika tubuh Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya. Darahnya semakin mendidih merasakan setiap cumbuan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa menyesakkan hatinya.

_Ini salah, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke bukanlah milikmu._ Ini hanyalah sandiwara yang telah berusaha ia mainkan.

Maka tak salah ketika kesadaran itu telah ia raih, tubuh Sasuke terdorong dari atas tubuhnya.

Napas Sakura memburu. Belum sempat melihat wajah kecewa Sasuke karena penolakannya, ketika tubuh pemuda tersebut sepertinya akan beranjak berdiri. Membuat Sakura gelagapan dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Panggilan lirih dari Sakura tersebut menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Pemuda itu membelakanginya. Bahkan, Sakura tak mampu menebak raut wajah Sasuke yang terhalang poni _raven-_nya.

Tak sempat membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit semerawutan karena ulah Sasuke, Sakura beringsut mendekat.

Pemuda itu mendiamkannya. Tak menanggapi remasan tangan gugup Sakura pada lengannya. Lagi-lagi Sakura meresa semakin bersalah. Pasti Sasuke merasa ditolak karena ulahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," cicitnya lagi. Kedua tangannya menautkan diri pada lengan Sasuke yang tetap diam. Seakan takut pemuda itu meninggalkannya seperti dulu. Haruno Sakura gelisah, "Sasuke-_kun_... Aku tidak... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." Luapan emosi tersebut begitu saja terlontar dari pita suaranya. Lengkap dengan bibirnya yang mencebik menahan tangis bersalah dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_... hiks..." Tangis itu pun tak mampu Sakura bendung. Namun sukses membuat Sasuke membalikkan badan menghadapnya.

Sakura tak peduli ia terlihat cengeng di depan Sasuke, ketika tubuhnya berhambur ke pelukan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Menangis hebat sampai Sasuke bingung menghadapi '_istri_'nya.

Hei, seharusnya 'kan Sasuke di sini yang merasa sakitnya ditolak, tapi mengapa '_istri_'nya yang menangis.

Mengulas senyum tipis, Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Dan kekecewaan yang beberapa menit lalu bersarang pada hatinya menguap terhapus oleh lelahan air mata Sakura yang membasahi baju tidurnya.

Dengkuran halus membuat Sasuke sadar Sakura telah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Ia meregangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah damai Sakura yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu lelah. Mungkin gadis itu memang kurang istirahat karena pekerjaannya, teman-temannya juga bilang begitu.

Tipikal perempuan pekerja keras.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Entah takdir apa yang mempermainkannya ketika tiba-tiba gelombang rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Dikecupnya lembut dahi lebar Sakura, kemudian memejamkan mata, tenggelam mengarungi alam mimpi—tanpa tahu kondisi psikis dan sandiwara picisan inilah yang membuat Haruno Sakura lelah secara batin.

.

.

Ketika Sakura membuka mata keesokan harinya, ia tidak mendapati Sasuke di sisinya. Ia bangkit dengan panik. Dan setelah merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan, ia menghambur ke arah pintu—membukanya dengan kasar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ruang tengah, dapur sekaligus ruang makan, balkon, Sakura tidak menemukan Sasuke di mana pun. Gawat. Ia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan kalau Sasuke malah kabur—apalagi dalam keadaan amnesia!

Atau jangan-jangan amnesianya sudah sembuh dan ia ingat semuanya, karena itulah ia pergi? Sakura langsung lemas ketika pikiran itu menari dalam kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor dan menghembuskan napas berat.

Ah, jika hal itu benar benar terjadi, Sasuke pasti luar biasa membencinya.

Sakura memijat pelan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Mungkin mandi akan membuat tubuh dan pikirannya lebih segar—setelah itu baru ia akan mencari Sasuke. Dilangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di depan dapur.

**GRAAAA**

Sakura menggeser pintu yang agak buram itu.

"Eh?"

"EH? Sakura—?"

"Sasu—HE?" Sakura melotot ketika—

"…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BHUAAAAKKK**

Ah, untung saat itu Sasuke sedang memunggunginya. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga—sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Reflek.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[bersambung]**

* * *

**Authors' Bacot : **

**Yo, **_**People**_**! Kami kembali~**

**Kami mau membalas salah satu review chapter lalu, dari seorang guest non-login bernama 123.**

**Rei-kun: Halo, 123-**_**san**_**! Kok ga login? Wah, maaf nih ya sebelumnya, tapi ini tuh bukan liputan berita atau artikel kasus di koran. **_**If you know what we meant**_**, rasional dalam suatu karya itu ngga sama dengan rasional dalam hal umum—tapi rasional secara psikologis. **

**Terus 123-san minta akhir yang seperti 123-san mau? Rekues nih ceritanya? Waduh, tapi kami lagi ngga nerima rekues **_**ending**_**, lho~ **_**If you want it badly**_**, monggo bikin sendiri~ Fanfiksi kan kebebasan menuangkan ekspresi dan imajinasi.**

**Kurobara : aish, Rei-**_**kun**_** terlalu ekspresif balesnya. Hahaha… **

**Begini, 123. Bukanya kami tidak mau menuruti permintaan anda, tapi mau gimana lagi, alurnya sudah tersusun rapi. Entah endingnya bagaimana, lihat saja nanti. Dan semoga tidak jera membaca fic kami. :D**

**Eniwei. Maaf ya teman-teman, kami telat update—pendek pula. Rei-kun sibuk banget nih. Banyak kegiatan di kampus apa lagi ditambah uas. Ah, Kurobara juga ga kalah sibuk. *ditampol rame rame* **

**Tapi masih pada inget fic jamuran ini kan? Ah~ untuk rifiu chapter kemarin, kami seneeeeeeng banget! Ga nyangka responnya bakal kayak gitu #terharu**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter kemaren, silent readers juga~**

**Salam,**

**The Pelahap Maut**


End file.
